1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus and a communication method as well as a program each of which is suitable for application to, for example, a wireless television system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been proposed a new type of television system in which a body section equipped with a tuner function and the like (hereinafter referred to as the base station section) and a monitor section are separated from each other (for example, see an internet website for “Airboard” (Sony Corporation), http://www.sony.jp/products/consumer/airboard (date of search: Nov. 25, 2003).
In this type of television system (hereinafter referred to as the wireless television system), the base station section and the monitor section are wirelessly connected to each other via a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) conforming to, for example, the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 standard, and the monitor section displays a video image while outputting sound, on the basis of video and audio data transmitted from the base station section to the monitor section, whereby a user can enjoy television broadcasts and the like in a wireless manner everywhere in his/her house.